


California Time Baby!

by azbear



Series: Let the children in Black Friday be happy [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Dyslexic Ethan Green, Ethan Green Lives, i don't fucking know what to tag man, isn't that enough?, they get to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: It's 7 months after Black Friday. Ethan Green finally takes Lex and Hannah Foster to California.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Let the children in Black Friday be happy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774084
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	California Time Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> uh, i never went to my high school graduation, so idk how that shit goes. they mailed me my diploma after i moved

“Mr. Houston, I don’t want to go!” Lex and Ethan both complain.

“What’s the point in going anyway?” Ethan asks. “I  _ barely _ passed my classes and they can just mail us our diplomas. Or you can get them for us.”

“You’re going to your high school graduation. You don’t have to stay the whole time, but you’re going,” Mr. Houston tells them. He’s not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Both these kids have gone through hell and struggled in school, but they finally did it. They passed all their classes and are going to graduate! Ethan didn’t do as bad as he thinks he did either! Ethan never checks his grades because it makes him upset, but Mr. Houston does at least once a week. Ethan passed with all B’s, one C, and an A in shop (not just because he lives with his teacher, either.) Lex received similar grades, though she got an A in physics as well.

“Why? It’s hot out. I’m going to melt in this stupid gown!” Lex tugs at the gown.

“You’re really going to deprive me of seeing you two graduate?”

“You’ll get to see Hannah and Tim graduate in a few years.”

“I think you two are gonna make him cry if you don’t go,” Becky says. “Tom has been talking about how excited he is for you to graduate for weeks.”

Lex and Ethan look at Becky, then each other and sigh. “Fine. We’ll go, but we’re not going to be happy about it.”

Tom almost cries when he sees Lex walk across the stage, and again when Ethan walks across.

As soon as the teens both have their diplomas, they go to find their little family.

“Thank you,” Mr. Houston says to them, hugging both of them.

“Hey guys!” Emma and Paul join them. “Congrats on graduating! How does it feel?”

“Hot,” Ethan complains. “Otherwise, pretty freeing.”

“Yeah, and now you’ve got college! Right?” Mr. Houston lightly elbows the teen.

Ethan groans. “I actually have been thinkin’ about it,” he admits.

“Really?” Lex and Mr. Houston are both surprised. He hadn’t told them that.

“I just started thinkin’ about it like 3 days ago. I’m not sure yet.”

“Professor Hidgens is going to be offended if you don’t take his class,” Emma tells him.

“We’re actually movin’ to California today, so if I go, it’ll be somewhere there.” Ethan rests his hand on Hannah’s shoulder and pulls Lex closer to him.

“Oh yeah!” Paul says. “Are you guys excited?”

“Hell yeah!” Lex exclaims. “You excited, Hannah?”

“Hell yeah,” Hannah says.

They look over at Mr. Houston who looks teary-eyed. Lex asks him what’s wrong.

“I’m just so proud of you two! I’m going to miss you guys!”

“Well, we’ll still come visit,” Ethan tells him. “And we can facetime to play D&D every week!”

Lex rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. Of course he’s concerned about their D&D game. “You can visit us too after we get settled, Mr. Houston. And call us when you want!”

Mr. Houston scoops the three of them up into another hug.

“Come on, guys,” Becky says, “let’s go out for lunch to celebrate you graduating and finally going to Cali!”

“Sounds good,” Ethan says as his stomach growls.

Later that night, Ethan is driving. Lex sits next to him, asleep with her head against the window. Hannah sits in the backseat with her headphones in, talking quietly to Tim. They’re finally going to California. Ethan has dreamed of taking the Fosters there for 3 years and now they’re on their way. He couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i let them be happy? AND STAY HAPPY? i was honestly tempted to throw a truck into their car at the end bc i can't let people be happy  
> anyway. this has been fun. i haven't written this much in a long ass time. now i need to sleep for 3 days


End file.
